


just some lover

by creasesintherain



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, a fucking lot, chris calls william 'will', chris centric, chris swears a lot, isak is super experienced, william is the ultimate bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creasesintherain/pseuds/creasesintherain
Summary: He didn't know how he was so whipped by a fucking first year. But he couldn't help it. Chris beat himself up about it all the time. His one rule was to fuck them and let them leave. Not leave them and fall fucking head over heels.or the one where chris and isak fuck, and chris has no clue what he is doing.





	1. i. the first time he kissed a boy

**Author's Note:**

> There is hardly any Isak/Chris fics here and as much as I love Even, well. Chris is just too hot not to write about. Hope you enjoy! This is my first fic, so I am very open to constructive criticism.

The first time Chris kissed a guy. Well, to be honest it wasn't pretty. It was William.

He and William were having their own party. Where William seemed quite buzzed, Chris was absolutely sloshed. He couldn't sit up straight. Or do anything straight. Will was doing something that made Chris' insides turn - in a good way. So he did the only thing he knew what to do. He snogged the fuck out of him.

He's pretty sure it only lasted a few seconds but it was fucking hot. To him, anyway. Before Chris actually had the chance to stick his tongue down William's throat, he was shoved off of him.

'Chris what the fuck?' William asked, more confused than angry.

Chris ran a hand across his face. Shit. He was totally screwed.

'Fuck man, I'm sorry,' He slurred out.

'Do you like, fancy me, or something?' William asked, bewildered.

'What? Fuck, no, man. I'm just really fucking drunk.'

William went on to interrogate him about the previous and rather humiliating events. Chris told him to shut the fuck up. They both crashed in William's bed. They never talked about it again.

Until now. Until fucking Isak Valtersen. What an arsehole. But not really.

He didn't know how he was so whipped by a fucking first year. But he couldn't help it. Chris beat himself up about it all the time. His one rule was to fuck them and let them leave. Not leave them and fall fucking head over heels.

Right now Chris had his head in his hands. He looked up and saw William grinning at him. Fucking grinning. What a bastard. Obviously he would take pleasure in his misfortune.

'It's a great thing.' He said. 'I'm proud of you man.'

Chris wanted to bash William's fucking head in. He blamed Noora - it was her fault Will was such a fucking softy now. All that love bullshit. But Chris wasn't in love. He was just, confused. Yeah. He didn't really _like_ Isak. He was just _there_. And he was hot. And fucking adorable.

Shit. Bloody jesus. He was never religious but now he's praying to the fucking lord.

It all started when he was bladdered. Is that a fucking surprise? Maybe he should lay off the alcohol. Maybe that's what makes him so fucking gay.

Anyway, so after all that shit with the Yukuza guys, and the drug dealing, he kind of got to know Isak. One night Isak texted him asking him if he wanted to hang. He had no one to fuck so he thought, 'Why not.' Big fucking mistake. Chris was already tipsy off beer when he arrived at Isak's flat. The vodka and coke they had at his place did nothing but make things worse.

They were watching some crappy TV show. Isak was laughing drunkenly at what he had said. He can't remember. But what he does remember is looking over at him. Thinking how hot he looked. He mumbled something incoherent and Chris leaned closer to hear. Second mistake.

They were only a few inches apart. Chris could feel Isak's soft breath against his cheek. He moved his stare from his parted lips to his eyes. And fuck. Isak was looking right back at him. Chris could feel his chest hammering as he kept the other boy's gaze. He would swear down to his grave that it was Isak who leant in, but he's really not sure. Kissing Isak was strange. Instead of soft and glossy lips he had had rough and wet ones. Instead of lipstick, Isak tasted like beer. It made Chris' head spin.


	2. ii. my eyes are wide like cherry pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Hope you enjoy :) - if you don't like, skip this chapter.

He let one hand tangle in Isak's hair - the other slipping under his shirt. When he came to his senses he pushed away. He was snogging a guy. Again. What the fuck. But instead of confusion Isak was looking at him with lust in his eyes. With swollen lips and mussed hair Isak looked irresistible. So he kissed him again.

Where their first kiss was soft and slow, this was rough and hot. He pushed Isak back until he was against the wall. They made out like that for a while. It didn't really register in Chris' mind who he was hooking up with. He felt Isak tug against his shirt and he pulled it off. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hard in his jeans when he felt Isak's hands run down his chest.

He felt himself being maneuvered away until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He was pushed until he was sprawled out across the mattress, Isak straddling him. He wasn't used to the lack of control in these situations. It turned him on. Isak moved down to his neck and sucked on the smooth flesh above his collarbone. Chris groaned as Isak nipped at his earlobe.

'Too many clothes,' he whispered huskily into his ear.

'Take them off then.'

Isak gave him a shit eating grin as he trailed down his chest. He nosed around the waistband of Chris' jeans. After a while he was tired of the teasing. He yanked Isak up to face level by his shirt.

'If you're going to suck me off, then do it fucking properly,' He hissed into Isak's ear. Isak's eyes glazed over at the display of dominance. In his haze Chris pulled off Isak's shirt. Now they were even.

Isak kept his eyes on his as he somewhat expertly unbuckled his belt. He stood up to pull off Chris's jeans. He captured his lips in another bruising kiss as he palmed him through his boxers.

Chris let out a filthy groan at the contact. He let his head fall back on to the sheets as Isak began to finish what he started. In a flash his boxers were gone and his dick was in Isak's mouth.

He moaned as he watched Isak's head bob up and down, his dick disappearing over and over again. What made it even hotter was the way Isak sucked him off with such expertise; he had obviously done this before. It almost made Chris feel unexperienced.

All these thoughts were banished from his mind as Isak hollowed his cheeks around his cock. Chris thrust his hips into Isak's hot mouth, hands reaching to tangle in his hair.

'Isak, fuck, I'm- oh fucking shit. Oh my god. Do that again. Please. Oh my please. Oh, Jesus Christ. Fuck. Isak. Isak, I'm really close. Oh my god.' Chris moaned.

Isak replaced his mouth with his hand as Chris reached his climax. He jerked his hand faster until Chris couldn't hold it anymore.

He came with a groan, bucking his hips rapidly up into Isak's fist. As he came down from his intense orgasm Isak continued stroking him. His hips still stuttered as Isak kissed him again - this time slowly. He slumped onto the bed with a sigh.

'Did I just witness Christoffer Schistad begging?' Isak said cheekily. Chris stuck his middle finger up in reply. He pushed himself off the bed. 

'Can I use your shower?' He asked Isak as he made his way to bathroom, not waiting for an answer.

'Only if I can join you.' He heard Isak call from the bedroom. He turned around and gave him a coy smile, practically inviting him with his eyes.

In the minute he had by himself he turned on the shower to hot and let the water run over him. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He was more sober than he was an hour ago. He needed to be more intoxicated to think this through.

As Isak slid into the shower with him, he thought it was only fair to help him out as well. The unfamiliarity put him off at first but eventually he found a rhythm. As Isak came Chris found himself staring at the way his nose scrunched up and his mouth parted. He couldn't help himself - so he kissed him through his orgasm.


	3. iii. shivers down my spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is slightly gay, William has a new OTP, and Isak is cute as fuck.

Chris had always been a sexual being, is what he told himself while rolling a spliff and pulling his boxers up. He placed the joint in his mouth as he fumbled for a lighter. He turned around to see Isak waving one in his face.

He once again found himself entranced by Isak's eyes as he let him light up for him. As he inhaled he felt some of the tension release from his shoulders.

'Hey now, don't be a hog,' Isak teased.

He let Isak take the spliff from his lips as he looked around for his discarded jeans.

'Leaving?' Isak said from the bed, and if Chris was listening close enough, he would've heard the disappointment behind the bemusement. Chris checked his watch. It was nearly one in the morning.

'No buses at this time.'

'You took the bus?' Isak asked.

'Yeah. My car's in repair.' He replied. 'Do you have any sweatpants?'

'Yeah, I'll try and find a bigger size for you.'

He took the spliff off of Isak as they switched places. He turned on his phone, the bright light illuminating his face. He saw a few texts from William.

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 23:34 

_Hey, where are you?_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 23:35 

_You free?_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 23:37 

_Mate don't tell me your in bed already_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:49 

_i'm at isak's_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:50 

_Isak from first year?_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:50 

_yeah_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:50 

_Why?_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:50 

_bored_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:51 

_No I meant why at this time?_

 

As he was in the middle of replying, Isak chucked a pair of grey joggers at him. He caught them easily. His chest hammered as Isak came closer, similar to earlier, before they kissed. Isak took the spliff off him and sat down opposite him, taking his phone out as well.

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:52 

_Are you staying over there?_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:52 

_i guess_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:52 

_OH MY FUCKING GOD_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:53 

_what_

_mate_

_what_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:54 

_ARE YOU TWO FUCKING!!_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:55 

_oh for fucks sake_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:55 

_OH MY GOD YOU SO ARE._

_Aw that's so cute. I swear this is the first time you've actually stayed the night with someone you fucked._

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:56 

_fuck off_

_this is why you're saved as wanker on my contact_

_because you're a wanker_

_and its only bc i cant get home_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:57 

_Yeah right. Oh my god this is the first time you actually fancied someone and told me!_

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:57 

_fuck off i dont fancy isak_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 00:58 

_Aw this is so cute._

_Right I have to go, Noora's calling me back to bed. You are so coming over in the morning though._

 

**TO: William**  
FROM: Fuckboy Shithead (Chris)  
TIME: 00:59 

_i hate you_

_you're such a girl wtf_

_DON'T TELL NOORA FUCKINF ANYTHING. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF SO YOU CANT FUCK HER AGAIN_

 

**TO: Chris**  
FROM: Bloody Wanker (Will)  
TIME: 01:00 

_I won't. Have fun with lover boy ;)_

 

He sighed as he exited the chat. What a tosser. As much as he loved his best friend, he was annoying as fuck sometimes. Of course he didn't like Isak.

He lifted his head up to speak when he saw Isak staring at him, blowing smoke from his lips. He shuffled so they were shoulder to shoulder and took the spliff off him. It was nearly burnt out. The silence was relaxing as he took a drag.

'Do you like guys, then?' Chris nearly choked on the smoke in his lungs. When he looked over Isak had a small smile on his face.

'Uh, I guess.' He felt vulnerable with Isak so close to him; he felt the need to put some space in between them. But he didn't, because Isak was the only source of heat and it was fucking freezing in his room.

'Can I crash here?' Chris asked tentatively, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

'Yeah, sure.'

Chris shifted himself so he was lying on his back. He tried to tell himself that the shivers were from the cold as Isak slid under the covers next to him. He had slept like this with William so many times before, so why did it feel so strange now with Isak?


	4. iv. where did you sleep last night

He woke up next to Isak. Of course. Chris was lying half over him, their legs tangled together, his face nuzzled into Isak's neck. He savoured the feeling for a moment. How the fuck was he going to get up without waking the other boy? He slowly lifted his arm up, glad that he was on the edge of the bed. He removed his head from its resting place and managed to do some contortionist movement to get himself off of Isak and onto the ground.

He dressed himself up in last night's clothes, found his phone and got the fuck out of there. Before leaving though, he turned to see Isak sleeping peacefully, his hand resting on the space where Chris had just been lying. A flash of regret went passed him, but was dismissed when he heard humming from the kitchen. Shit.

Somehow luck was on his side and he ran out of that apartment as if it was on fucking fire. He was glad his bus pass was still in his pocket. He caught the regular bus that led to the street next to William's flat.

He knocked on the door and was answered by his best friend - looking rather hastily dressed.

Will let him in with a smug smile on his face, looking rather much like the cat who got the cream. 

They sat down on the sofas in William's living room.

'So, last night's clothes, huh?' William said, smirk still firmly on his face.

'Fuck you,' was all he said.

'I think that's my job,' a female voice chimed. Noora came into the room half naked, only in an oversized shirt and her knickers. Chris almost automatically gave her his usual predatory grin before he remembered who she was, and last night's events.

'Good morning Chris,' she greeted after giving William a small kiss, 'what's this about fucking my boyfriend?'

'Morning Noora. I was just mentioning what a shit friend our dearest William is here.'

Noora turned to William. 'Wilhelm, what have we said about being nice?' She said in a mock patronising voice, a similar grin to Will's on her face.

William shoved her off his lap and she made an offended face, before laughing.

'Babe, I have to go anyway, so I'll leave you two to your drama.' She stalked off to William's room. Chris could see why Will loved her so much. She was gorgeous, and hilariously witty. He was glad his best mate had found someone as great and good hearted as Noora - even though it left him the single member of the 'Who Can Fuck The Most Girls' club.

After Noora was gone, William lent him some of his clothes to change into. They both settled down in the living room again. This is the part where Chris has his head in his hands.

'So, Isak Valterson...' William trailed off.

'Yeah.' 

'Why?' He asked honestly.

'I have no fucking idea.' It was true. Chris had no idea why he kissed Isak.


End file.
